Love Takes Courage
by TheWhitestWhites
Summary: Sakurako x Akari. Got the inspiration from the episode where Sakurako admires Akari for her 'invisibility'. This will be a very long series and there will be side pairings as well. Hope you like (rated M for future chapters)! Btw, the main side pairing will be Chitose x Chizuru.
1. Chapter 1

Today in the Amusement Club, all the gang were melting away in the heat of the summer's sun: Every single one of them were in a pool of their own sweat. All they had were thin books to cool themselves down and it barely worked. Unfortunately, Akari has been sick for the past few days so Kyoko created a box to determine the fate of who's looking after her on next-week's half-term, since Akari's family were having a holiday. The name was pulled out and who was chosen was Sakurako. This was the last day of school, so Sakurako had to not walk to the Amusement Club but instead to walk to Akari's (which explains the reason them two are not here today).

_At __Akari's_ _house._

Hearing a knock on the door, Akane quickly let Sakurako in, knowing the arrangements that have been planned; Akari does not yet know. Finding her way through Akari's house, Sakurako found Akari on her sofa, watching the news. Hearing the footsteps, Akari spun her head around to see the sight of her.

"Surprise!" Sakurako said, half-happy because the illness is not serious and she is ok, half-bothered since she had to walk all the way to Akari's from school, then from Akari's to her house. Surprised, Akari said "Yay! Someone to look after Akari while Akari is alone!" "sorry, excuse Akari's manners. Thank you for coming round. Akari is grateful for the company," Akari said. Sakurako then explained the justifications that she was at her house.

"Well, I am still happy to be here, even if it was determined by a box with our names in," said Sakurako nicely.

A shout could be heard saying "Come give us a hug! We're leaving now!" it was identified to be Akane, obviously wanting an embrace from her cute, little sister.

Akari ran to the front door and gave Akane a warm hug, giving Akane a tiny nosebleed, which she hid with her hand.

"Love you, Onii-chan!" smiled Akari. The nosebleed became bigger. Quickly doing the same to her parents, she went back to the brown sofa and lied down, putting the blanket over herself immediately. They were now alone.


	2. I Didn't Mean To!

"Akari, can I have a look around the house?" asked Sakurako nicely. Kindly, Akari replied with a nod and a smile. As she ventured through the house, she noticed how tidy and clean the house was. Granted, it is not too big of a house, but unblemished nonetheless. Deciding which room to look at first, she noticed a creased piece of paper on a door it read...

_This is Akane's room_

_Please do not come in. Thank you!_

Reading it, she was curious of what was inside. Although it was rude, Sakurako opened the door to the mystery. What she saw was... A nice tidy room. Obviously, she thought there would not be a sign if nothing odd was in here. Obviously, she forgot it could be for privacy, but we all know what she will find. First, she looked in some draws. She found a pair of panties with a cute bear face on one side. The pants were a long way away from a nineteen-year-old's. Then, she invaded under Akane's bed, in which she found pictures of Akari.

"_Wow. These are really cute pictures of __Akar__-"_ Sakurako shook the thought out of her head, whilst blushing at what she had just thought about. The next invading session was the wardrobe. As she was about to open it, she heard a call from Akari.

"Sakurako, could you get me some medicine. I have a headache and my belly is hur- ow!" said Akari in pain. Sakurako hurried, inferring it was hurting really badly.

"Which one?" Sakurako asked

"The one which says 'for kids'," Akari said, still in pain and nearly crying. Before sprinting out, Sakurako grabbed a teaspoon. Stopping, she saw and heard the adorable moaning of Akari's voice, but she remembered her task. She put them down on a table, expecting Akari to do it.

"C-could you do I-it?" She asked with puppy eyes. "it's only t-two teaspoons," she said, with one tiny tear-drop down her cheek, which was almost invisible. Since Sakurako could not resist the moaning and faces, she started to undo the lid to the medicine, whilst panicking. She poured a teaspoon's worth int the spoon. She moved to Akari, trying not to spill the medicine. Swallowing it, Akari made a face to say 'God, make it end!'. Another teaspoon was consumed.

"Thanks S-Sakurako," Akari smiled. Then, Sakurako perceived Akari coming closer, then closer, then closer. Until both lips met. Sakurako widened her eyes, surprised and confused. Akari was almost demanding domain in Sakurako's mouth. They parted. Akari had noticed what she had done.

"I-I-I-I-I-" said Akari, whilst running out the door and locking herself in the kitchen.


End file.
